Beyond Trust, Beyond Honor
by YugisGal18
Summary: This is the sequel to Beyond Time, Beyond Love and this story is about Yami and Yugi's life after the Seto incident and everything seems to be going great until Seto appears at Yugi's door, wanting redemption or revenge? COMPLETE WARNING: Yaoi
1. The quiet before the storm

Hetty: I got so excited, I couldn't wait any longer!!! I've got a GREAT storyline for this one!!! ^-^ Just hope everybody likes this one as much as the first one! And by the way, I luved all the reviews I got from you guys!! Thank you!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Time to RUMBLE!!!! ^0^ *drum roll*  
  
Hetty: Oh, before I start writing! The disclaimer!!!  
  
Yugi: *grumbles* I can't believe that you're writing another story!!!!  
  
Hetty: -__- Just do the stupid disclaimer!!!  
  
Yugi: Hetty does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!  
  
Hetty: Thanx Yug and I don't own Mercedes Lackey: 'The River's Gift' either! Although I wish I could say I wrote it, awesome book!!!  
  
Beyond Trust, Beyond Honor  
  
By Hetty  
  
Chapter One  
  
My name is Yugi Motou. I'm 15 years old, about to be 16 in two weeks though, which I point out to Yami about two or three times a day!  
  
This story is about my life and my love, Yami.  
  
I met him a year and two months ago and I have not regretted our meeting one bit!  
  
I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that!  
  
We have had our times of trial, storms and tears but there have also been smiles and laughter too! Those are the moments that I cherish.  
  
It didn't seem like anything could ever bother us again, never but.......I guess I was wrong.  
  
It all started, two weeks before my sixteenth birthday that a unexpected visitor came to my house.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a rainy, stormy day and Yugi was about to have a major fit!  
  
"Yami!!! We were supposed to go to the mall today with Tea, Joey and Tristan", he glared at Yami who was totally ignoring him.  
  
He pushed the book that Yami was reading out of his face, put on his pouty face and whimpered, "We're not supposed to be sitting here, he glanced at the book cover that Yami was reading, and reading 'The River's Gift'!!!"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled, grabbed the book from Yami's lap and stared at the cover, "What is 'The River's Gift' anyway?"  
  
Yami crossed his leg, smirked as he watched his little angel read what the book is about, "One minute, you're pouting, the next you're trying to read what I'm reading! You're very amusing."  
  
Yugi smiled, "I am?"  
  
Yami smirked, "Is that a invitation?"  
  
Yugi jumped up on Yami's lap, put his hands on his chest and smiled, "Don't you think that it would be more interesting then reading a book?"  
  
Yami knew quite well what Yugi was asking but he inquired, teasingly, "I have no idea what you mean. Can you enlighten me?"  
  
Yugi grabbed ahold of Yami's face and pulled him closer, "Sure. It would be my pleasure."  
  
Yugi and Yami squeaked as a loud thump and a loud screech filled the room, "Eeeek!!! I'm soaking wet!!!!"  
  
Yugi fell off of Yami's lap as Yami stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen a evident blush on his face, "Ehem, gotta go get me......ehem, something to drink."  
  
Yugi sat on the floor, stunned and a little disappointed as he tried to sound cheerful, "Oh, hello, Tea!"  
  
Tea was hanging up her dripping black coat as she slipped her wet, brown shoes off, "It's a typhoon out there! I thought I'd brave it and stop by to see you guys since the trip to the mall was canceled."  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami who was leaning against the hall wall, "Well, we're glad you came, Tea."  
  
Tea looked around as she walked over to the recliner next to the couch that Yami had been sitting in, "Where's Grandpa? I hope he's not out in this storm!"  
  
Yugi answered, "Well, he got this phone call and then slipped out afterwards! I have no clue where or why he left! He didn't stop to tell me. He seemed like he was in a hurry."  
  
Tea made a face, "Oh, heh, I wonder what happened...."  
  
She looked over at Yami who was sitting on the couch, reading his book and drinking a cup of coffee, "So, how have you guys been? I haven't got to talk to you guys alone for a long time!"  
  
Yami looked at Tea and grinned, "We're doing great, me and Yugi. We haven't had any major problems since....."  
  
He looked down at his cup and slowly continued, "Since, the run in with Seto."  
  
Yugi frowned as he watched Yami stare into the coffee mug with an expressionless look on his face.  
  
He always did that.  
  
When someone would mention Seto or his bullet scar, he would go all emotionless and wouldn't say a word.  
  
Yugi looked down at his clasped hands as he thought to himself, 'I guess he still gets upset about Seto and the problems they had.'  
  
Tea didn't seem to notice as she went on, "Yeah, it seems a lifetime ago."  
  
Yami mumbled, "Yeah, a lifetime."  
  
Yugi was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Yugi ran over to the door, "I'll get it!"  
  
He turned the door knob, swung open the door and was totally shocked as he looked up to see two piercing blue eyes staring into his and a deep, menacing voice hiss, "Hello, Yugi."  
  
Yugi stepped back and gulped as he looked at Yami in fear and back up at the figure that had been haunting his nightmares since the attack, "Y- Yami....."  
  
Yami jumped up off the couch and growled as he glared at Seto, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seto stared coldly at Yami as Yugi's Grandpa ran into the house, closeing the door behind him, "Whew, that's a fierce storm! I'm....."  
  
He looked shocked as Yugi terrified, was backing away from him, Tea was totally dumbfounded and Yami looked like he was about to murder someone, "Um, what's wrong?"  
  
Yami growled, "He is what's wrong!"  
  
Seto just watched coldly as Yami's violet eyes bore into his with such intensity that if Seto's eyes was blocks of ice, they would already be melted, "He's staying with us!"  
  
Yami and Yugi both said at the same time, "What?"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa continued, "He got out of jail today and he found out that the insurance company took his house away from him while he was in jail and he thought Yami would help him out by taking him in. So he called here and I thought you both wouldn't mind but I guess I was wrong, heh."  
  
Yugi and Yami both said in unison, "You bet, you was wrong!"  
  
Seto leaned on the wall and smirked, "This will prove to be very interesting."  
  
That was only the beginning of another adventure in my life but not of love but of trust.  
  
Trust and honor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: I hope you all like it!!! ^-^ I'll write the next chappie tomorrow! Please R&R and tell me what you all think about it so far!  
  
Hetty: Cya all tomorrow!!! ^___^ It'll be a longer chappie tomorrow too!!! 


	2. Embrace of Pain

Hetty: Here's the second chappie!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I hope everybody enjoys it!!! Please R&R!!! ^____^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Seto had walked back outside in the pouring rain to get his suitcases out of the car as Yugi's Grandpa had a big debate over Seto and his predicament with Yami, inside.  
  
Seto pulled two of his suitcases out of the trunk and was in the middle of pulling out the other one when he heard a soft, scared voice, "Um, d-do you need some......help?"  
  
Seto looked at the shivering and frightened Yugi, "You should get back inside."  
  
Yugi tried to smile as he pulled his coat's hood over his face, "It's no biggy."  
  
Seto pulled the last suitcase out of the trunk, "You shouldn't help.......me."  
  
He watched as the little boy grabbed both of his suitcases, smiled and walked up the stairs to his house.  
  
Seto was amazed.  
  
After what he had done to him, he was helping him?  
  
He slammed the trunk shut, walked up the stairs and into the house where Yami was still fussing with Yugi's Grandpa, "Well, I still don't see why you took him in! He's a killer, not trustworthy and he's a backstabbing liar, Gramps!!!"  
  
Seto grimaced, walked by and tried not to show that he was emotionally, hurt, "Where do I stay?"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa opened his mouth, pointed his hand towards the stairs when Yugi came running down the steps and grabbed Seto's hand with the suitcase in it, "It's up this way."  
  
Seto looked down at his hand and back at Yugi, who was trying to smile as Seto could clearly see that he was scared to death.  
  
Seto followed Yugi up the stairs and into the spare room while Yugi chatted away, "It's not much but I hope it will suffice, for now. My room is on the other side of the hallway, if you ever need me, okay?"  
  
Seto threw his suitcase down on the rest of his suitcases and surveyed the room as he pulled off his wet jacket, "Okay."  
  
Yugi was standing in the doorway, wringing his hands and his eyes were troubled, "Why did you come here, Seto?"  
  
Seto was about to pull his shirt off but thought twice about it since Yugi would probably die of shock, "I thought of all the people I know and I thought you would take me in....."  
  
He looked down at the floor and snarled, "I guess I was wrong."  
  
He looked toward where Yugi was standing and was met with emptiness, Yugi had left him.  
  
Seto smiled sadly as he walked back down the steps to see what fate Yami and Yugi's Grandpa had decided for him.  
  
He was surprised to see Yugi, standing by Yami, his arms crossed in determination, "I think he should stay!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa and Yami were shocked at Yugi's determination as they both went quiet.  
  
Yugi went on, "I-I don't think that he's like that anymore. We can at least give him a chance, can't we?"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa nodded his head in approval but Yami stood up and growled, "If he stays, I'm going back to my house, Yugi! And I mean it."  
  
Yugi looked down at the ground and whispered, "Okay, if that's the way you want it, Yami."  
  
Yami was startled as he looked from Yugi to Seto who clearly was as shocked as he was, "Okay.......then I'll go pack my bags."  
  
He walked up the stairs, glareing at Seto as he walked by.  
  
Seto was still in shock as he watched the little boy tremble and look like he was about to start crying any minute now.  
  
Seto couldn't understand it......why was he helping him?  
  
Yami was back in a few minutes, storming down the stairs, "I hope you're satisfied, Yugi! You'd rather take this psycho over me, well, that's fine! I can live with that!"  
  
He walked over to the door, flung it open and yelled as he stepped out the door, "Good bye, Yugi!"  
  
As the door slammed behind him, echoing through the house, everybody became quiet.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa was bewildered as he looked at the door and then at his grandson who was about to start crying any second now, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi yelled, "Oh, Grandpa! What have I done?"  
  
Yugi started to cry as he ran toward the stairs.  
  
He had totally forgotten about Seto who was sitting on the bottom step as he tripped and fell right into Seto's lap.  
  
He kept on crying, totally oblivious to the position he was in as Seto looked on, shocked.  
  
Something inside of him snapped as he felt Yugi put his arms around him, sobbing and seeking comfort.  
  
He felt like he was about to start screaming as memories flashed through his mind, pain filling every pore of his being as he tried not to strike out and hit Yugi.  
  
He started to tremble all over as he tried to restrain himself from hurting the little boy.  
  
He whispered, "It would.....be best if you.......let go, Yugi."  
  
He felt his muscles tensing and he couldn't stand it any longer!  
  
He had to move, do something or his body would start convulsing in pain.  
  
He growled as he curled up into a ball, put his arms around Yugi and tried not to squeeze too hard as he held the boy against his pain filled body, "Yugi......."  
  
Yugi was surprised as he stopped crying and looked up into two blue eyes instead of two violet ones, "I-I really would.......appreciate it.......if you would let go......now."  
  
Yugi sat back, letting go of Seto who immediately relaxed, his body still trembling as he whispered, "I'm sorry......but I have a mental condition.......and it keeps me from having physical contact, why the Psychiatrist's have no clue."  
  
Seto slowly stood up and weakly leaned against the wall, "They don't know what is wrong with me but whatever it is......"  
  
Seto stopped talking as a wave of pain washed over him, his mind going blank and his body going limp as his vision blurred.  
  
Right before he blacked out, he saw Yugi with a terrified expression on his face, kneel beside him, "Seto?"  
  
Seto knew that he was being tortured for his crimes and he gladly took the pain.  
  
But he didn't know that the true trial lay ahead.  
  
Where his honor and Yugi's trust would be put to the test.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: 0-0 I'm tired!!!! I got up early this morning and I'm TIRED!!! Well, hope it wasn't totally stupid! Hope you all like it!!  
  
Hetty: I'll write another one tonight and hopefully, it'll be longer and I'll be able to explain it a little better cuz I am like typing while I'm asleep,lol. Talk to u guys later!!! Please R&R!!! ^___^ 


	3. Who, may i ask, dressed me?

Hetty: I couldn't help it! I'm on a writer roll,lol. Hehe! ^-^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Yugi was sitting on the floor beside the bottom bunk of his bed as he silently sobbed and tried to think of why Yami would get so mad and leave him.  
  
They had always had problems and differences of opinion but he had never left him before, not in a long time.  
  
They hadn't been separated for a year now and he was scared.  
  
What if Yami didn't like him anymore?  
  
He heard a whisper, "It'll be alright, little Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up to see, Seto stareing at him over the edge of the bunk, "He always used to do this to me too. He'll be back after he cools off some steam."  
  
Yugi sadly smiled as he wiped his eyes with his fists, "You really think so?"  
  
Seto chuckled, "I know so. He would be crazy to leave someone like you alone for very long."  
  
Yugi turned beet red and mumbled, "Um, thanks...."  
  
Seto smirked, "You're a shy one, aren't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I think I blush about three or four times a day, heh. It gets very embarrassing."  
  
Seto smiled as he purred, "That's what makes you so cute, your blush."  
  
Yugi blushed even redder as he stood up, looking down at the floor as he squeaked, "Wanna have something to eat? I can get you something."  
  
Yugi could hear laughter in Seto's voice as he answered, "Sure. I don't want nothing big just a little something, maybe something to drink."  
  
Yugi nodded his head as he kept his eyes to the floor, "Okay, I'll be back."  
  
He walked toward where he thought the door was and hit the wall with his forehead.  
  
He cringed, expecting to hear cold laughter from Seto but instead he heard him ask, "Are you okay, Yugi?"  
  
He opened his eyes, looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Uhuh."  
  
He walked really fast down the hallway, his mind jumbled with thoughts, 'Was he flirting with me? Why am I blushing? He makes me feel so......safe and happy, why? Yami's the only one who can do that to me, so why do I feel that way around him?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi didn't know it but at the same time that Yugi was having those thoughts, the same ones was running through Seto's mind.  
  
Seto sat up, pulling on the sleeve of his black top, ' This isn't mine!' He looked down and saw black pj bottoms to match them and he thought, 'These are not mine either.'  
  
His eyes narrowed, ' Are these Yami's? Who took my clothes off?'  
  
He was slightly flustered as he thought, 'Why does Yugi make me feel this way? He trusts me so much and he's so nice, it just touches my soul, being around him....'  
  
He shook his head as he whispered, "You shouldn't feel that way! He's Yami's!"  
  
He about jumped through the ceiling as he heard a whisper, "Feel what?"  
  
Kaiba nervously laughed, "Hehe, nothing. I just feel odd wearing these, whose are they?"  
  
Yugi walked over and handed Seto a Mountain Dew [YUM!!! ^-^] and a peanut butter sandwich, "Hope you like Peanut Butter! Um, those are Yami's."  
  
Seto took a sip of the Mountain Dew, "Oh, I was just wondering."  
  
There was a long silence as Seto ate his food and Yugi watched him.  
  
Seto finally asked the question that was really bothering him and broke the silence, "Who, might I ask, dressed me?"  
  
There was a deep silence as Yugi blushed a crimson red, his eyes got as wide as pies as he whispered, "I did....."  
  
Seto smiled as he kept on eating, trying not to be too amused, "Oh, I see."  
  
Yugi sat there a little while longer then stood up and mumbled, "Um, I'll see you in the morning. Bye!"  
  
He quickly climbed the steps, leaving Seto with a big smile on his face as he laughed to himself.  
  
Seto mused, "Well, maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Another chappie!!! ^-^ Hope you guys like it!!!  
  
Hetty: I've gotta hurry cuz gotta go to Wal-Mart!!! CYA!!!! ^____^ Please, R&R!!!! 


	4. Yami's Return and Seto's Envy

Hetty: YaY!!! ^___^ I'm back!!! And I'm so glad that you all reviewed, yay!!! Thanx, tenshi208, Sei, mezu, purpledragon and Ente!!! You're all soooo kewl!!! ^___^ You're all da bomb!! ~__^ Hehe!  
  
Hetty: Oh, yeah, purpledragon had a question!!! Well, I have no clue why they lean against the wall,lol, it just seems Setoish,lol.  
  
Hetty: On with the story!!! *Trumpet sounds*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yugi didn't remember when he had fallen asleep but he remembered waking up in the middle of the night, crying cause he was scared without Yami by his side.  
  
He vaguely remembered somebody soothing him, by talking in a low voice and holding his hand.  
  
Yugi's eyes sprang open, "Was that Seto????"  
  
He looked over the edge of the bunkbed but Seto was gone, the bed made and everything back in it's place.  
  
He felt a tapping on his head, he looked up, about fell down as Seto smiled at him, "Looking for me?"  
  
Yugi grinned as he scooted away from the edge and started to climb down the bunk steps, "Yep, I was. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Seto looked curious, "What do you want to ask me about?"  
  
Yugi jumped down and asked, "Well, I wanted to ask if I disturbed you last night and was you the one that was talking to me? That's all I wanna know."  
  
Seto smirked as he looked at the clock over Yugi's head, "You're going to be late."  
  
Yugi smiled, "You aren't getting out of this one cause it's spring break, I don't have school."  
  
Seto smiled, "Yeah, you did disturb me and I did talk to you last night. You seemed like you needed some comfort and I knew that that was the least I could do for you."  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor, "Um, I'm sorry about disturbing you and I'm really thankful for your comfort."  
  
Seto smiled and shook his head, "It's no prob."  
  
Yugi was about to grab his clothes and get dressed when Seto gasped in mock surprise, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Yami's downstairs, waiting for you."  
  
Yugi beamed, ran into the bathroom with his clothes in one hand and yelled, "Yeah ha! I knew he'd be back!!! Yeah!"  
  
Seto sadly smiled as he walked out Yugi's door and into the hallway, running right into Yami who glared at him with his violet eyes, "What was you doing in there?"  
  
Seto glared right back as he hissed, "What do you think?"  
  
Yami growled as his hands tightened into fists, "Oh, I can think of a lot of things, Seto and if it's any of them, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Seto looked out of the corner of his eye, saw Yugi standing in the doorway with a look of distress in his eyes and he snarled at Yami, "There's your Prince. I didn't touch a hair on his head. He's just like he was when you left him, totally devoted to you."  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi and Seto didn't know why but that glance was really infuriating him.  
  
He put his hand on Yami's shoulder and pushed him out of the way, "You're blocking the road, stud!"  
  
Yami snarled at him as he walked by, "Watch where your putting your hands, you psycho!"  
  
Seto tensed as he walked away, not wanting to see or hear what Yugi and Yami was going to say to each other, why it infuriated him, he had no clue.  
  
He walked over to the dining room counter and smiled as Yugi's Grandpa came walking through, yawning, "Sleep well, Mr. Motou?"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa sleepily smiled as he opened the fridge, leaned in to rummage around for some food, "Yes and please don't call me, Mr. Motou, call me Grandpa or Gramps. Yami calls me Gramps all the time."  
  
He stopped talking as he heard a loud bang, "Oh, he does, does he? Well, I'm going to have to call you, Grandpa then."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa straightened up to see Seto, his fist grinding into the cabinet, his eyes glittering with hatred and he was shaking.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa knew why and he quickly changed the subject, "Do you want something to eat, Seto? You're more then welcome to."  
  
Seto's eyes seemed to clear and he relaxed, "I don't want anything. Thanks though."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa watched Seto closely as he walked into the living room, sat down in one of the recliner's and put his head in his hands.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa knew why he was upset but he couldn't say anything cause it will all work itself out, in time.  
  
Yugi came flying down the steps as he hugged his Grandpa tightly, "Hey, Grandpa! How are ya?"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa smiled as he looked down at Yugi's beaming face, "I'll say, you're very happy this morning, aren't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Yep!"  
  
Yugi let go of his Grandpa and ran over to Seto, smiling all the way.  
  
Seto looked up and grinned as Yugi grabbed his hands, "You were right! He did come back!"  
  
Seto's eyes brightened, "Of course, I'm right."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa sat down at the table, watching Seto and Yugi then looking up the stairs to see if Yami was coming down cause he knew that Yami would not be very happy if he he saw Yugi holding Seto's hands.  
  
Yugi smiled as he squeezed Seto's hands, "Thanks for helping me."  
  
Seto smirked, "The pleasure was all mine, little one."  
  
Yugi looked over to the stairs and put on his pouting face, "Where is he? I'm going to have to drag him down here, I guess."  
  
Seto looked funny then started chuckling, "I could just see you, dragging Yami down the stairs, haha!"  
  
Yugi let go of Seto's hands and put his hands on his hips, "Oh yeah, why is that so funny?"  
  
Seto smiled as he leaned back in the chair, "You're so little....."  
  
Yugi grinned, "So?"  
  
Seto smiled, "I'd think it'd be him pulling you down, haha!"  
  
Yugi was about to say something else but stopped as he saw Yami out of the corner of his eye, "Finally!"  
  
Yugi turned around so he didn't see the look of envy on Seto's face as he ran over to Yami and hugged him.  
  
Seto turned his head and looked at the wall.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa watched it all with a sense of dread.  
  
There was going to be a problem and he wished that he knew how it was going to end.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Okay! I got it finished before I have to leave! Whew! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I'll write another chappe tonight or this evening sooo be looking for it!! I hope to hear some reviews!!! ^___^ Bye everyone!!!  
  
Hetty: I hope everybody likes the chappie!!!! 


	5. Seto's Tear of Ice

Hetty: I'm back!!! *Does Sailormoon pose* Yeah!!! ^-^ I'm powered up and ready to go!!!  
  
Hetty: I just grabbed me some Salmon!!! I'm Salmon powered!!! *revs up engine*  
  
Hetty: Here it goes!!! ^-^  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Yugi was so happy, Yami was back and everything was alright again!!!  
  
He didn't never ever want to let go of Yami ever again!  
  
Yami smiled as Yugi hugged him for the eleventh time that day, "Well, you sure did miss me."  
  
Yugi grinned as he snuggled against Yami's chest, "Yep, I was very lonely. If it wasn't for Seto, I would have been VERY upset."  
  
Yami growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and recoiled at the look of pure hatred in Yami's eyes, "Um, he just helped me, that's all."  
  
Yami pushed Yugi off of his lap, "He doesn't help anybody without getting something in return!"  
  
Yugi looked frightened at the madness in Yami's eyes, "What do you...."  
  
Yami stood up, walking away, "Forget it."  
  
Yugi was confused now, what did he do wrong?  
  
Yugi walked up the stairs, was going to go into his room and try to talk to Yami about what just happened but he heard a loud crash in the spare room.  
  
He walked over to the doorway to the spare room and cracked the door a little bit so he could see inside.  
  
He could see nothing but he could hear whispered voices, "What are you trying to do to him, huh? Answer me!"  
  
He flinched as he heard a loud bang and a growl, "I don't know......what you're....talking about!"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, hitting Yugi in the face as he felt the carpet dig into his back and something heavy fall onto him.  
  
He felt something wet and reached up to feel what it was but touched something warm instead, "What?"  
  
Yugi felt the pressure ease off of him and he saw Seto's face above his, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi felt something wet again, he reached up to his forehead and his hand came back bloody, "Seto? What's going on?"  
  
Seto looked shocked as he touched Yugi's forehead softly and whispered, "Yugi, I'm sorry. I'll take care of everything. You just lay there."  
  
Yugi tried to move and felt pain wrack his body and he screamed, wrapping his arms around Seto's chest.  
  
That's all he remembered as his world went black.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi slowly awoke to the sound of grumbling and some shouts, "If it wasn't for you, flying through the door, this wouldn't have happened!!! Who punched me through the door? Quiet!"  
  
Yugi flinched at Yami's shout as he groaned, "What?"  
  
Yugi jumped as Yami and Seto both leaned over him and said at the same time, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi weakly smiled, "What was you guys doing?"  
  
Yami looked uncertain as Seto glared at him, "Um, ehem, I.....well, I ....."  
  
Seto interrupted with his cold glare still aimed at Yami, "What he is trying to say is, he came into my room, starting hitting me for no apparent reason, started calling me all the names in the book, accused me of using you and then he punched me through the door which caused me to fall on top of you."  
  
Yami smiled nervously and pointed at Seto, "Yeah, what he said, hehe."  
  
Yugi squinted as he looked at Yami and pointed at his eye, "How did you get the black eye?"  
  
Yami glared at Seto who smiled and snarled, "He got a good beating from me after you passed out, felt like old times, didn't it?"  
  
Yami growled as he shook his fist at Seto, "You!!!!"  
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Yami swinging his fist at Seto and Seto sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day, Yugi got up and got dressed, looking in the mirror at the big bruise on his forehead where the door had hit him.  
  
Yugi had just got through dressing and turned around, was met with two violet eyes like his own.  
  
Yugi jumped as Yami hugged him, fiercely, "I'm sorry, Yugi! I was just.....so jealous! I thought you was starting to like him."  
  
Yugi whispered against Yami's stomach, "But.....i do like him, Yami!"  
  
Yami quickly let go of Yugi and backed away, "What do you mean?"  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "I like him, I don't love him! There's a slight difference, don't you think?"  
  
Yami looked confused, "You like hi.....?"  
  
He was silenced by Yugi pushing him down on the floor, laying down on his chest and kissing Yami, passionately on the lips.  
  
Yami tensed but relaxed as he put his arms around Yugi and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Yugi pulled away and smiled down at Yami, "See? You would never see me kissing Seto like that, would you?"  
  
Yami smiled evily, "I'd better not, hehe!"  
  
Unknown by them both, Seto watched, his eyes cold as ice and as intense as fire as he whispered, "Oh, Yugi......"  
  
One little icy tear slid down Seto's face as he watched them in his tortured silence.  
  
He walked away, his eyes on fire but his heart broken with loss and sadness.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Okay, I think, for some strange reason, I feel sorry for poor Seto. He's so sad! *Sniff, sniff* Okay, I'm going to make myself cry!!!  
  
Hetty: I'd better get off the internet cuz my mom is having a major fit! *Rolls eyes* So, I won't be able to write you tonight, Ente but I'll write to you in the morning!!! ^-^ Just thought I'd tell u! Cya Everybody!!!! 


	6. A Very Confused Yugi

Hetty: I have no clue how this chappie is going to turn out but I hope it's good,lol. __ Not feeling very good and it's kinda hard to write and cough at the same time!  
  
Hetty: You all don't wanna hear about my personal life so I'll just get to writing! ^-^  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Yami was very confused, why was Seto helping Yugi?  
  
He narrowed his violet eyes in concentration as he watched Yugi help Seto learn how to play Scrabble.  
  
Yugi was jabbering away, his fingers pointing to certain points on the board as he explained the rules of the game to Seto, "You just form words and try to make the biggest score, very simple."  
  
Seto smiled, "Yeah, simple."  
  
Yugi looked sympathetic as he watched Seto fumble with his letters, trying to form a word, "Did nobody teach you to play Scrabble when you were younger?"  
  
Seto frowned as he placed the letters in the right place on the board, "No, I never had a family."  
  
Seto looked at Yugi, his blue eyes searching his violet ones, "And nobody cared....to teach me.....until now."  
  
Yugi caught the meaning of his words and blushed as he looked down at the table, "It's no problem, really."  
  
Seto smiled at Yugi's embarrassment, he was so sweet and innocent.  
  
He noticed Yugi's bruise on his forehead and he reached forward to brush his fingers across it but stopped, his eyes tearing into Yami's who was glaring at him with the intensity of a tiger.  
  
Seto pulled back, scooting his chair back and stiffly standing up, "This game is pointless."  
  
Yugi asked, "You was having fun! Why did you....?"  
  
Seto growled as he looked down at the ground, "I changed my mind! I'm going to go to my room."  
  
Yugi saw a small smile on Seto's lips as he whispered, "Although, it was fun......being with you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi was confused as Seto walked up the stairs, his eyes plastered to the steps as he walked to his room.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who was glaring at where Seto had been, "I'm going to go to my room, okay?"  
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I care?"  
  
Yugi didn't catch the hurt tone in Yami's voice as he walked up the stairs and stopped outside Seto's door, "Hey! Can I come in?"  
  
He heard a grumble, "Yes, you may, Yugi."  
  
He opened the door and was surprised as Seto wiped his eyes with his hand.  
  
Yugi thought to himself, "Is that....tears? Is he crying?"  
  
Seto glanced sadly at Yugi and turned away, his eyes glistening with tears, "What do you want?"  
  
Yugi thought to himself, 'This is the definetly the day of confusement for me!'  
  
He gulped, "I wanted to know why you left down there? What was that remark for anyway?"  
  
Seto weakly stood up and smiled, "Yami was making me nervous, that's why I left."  
  
Yugi backed against the door as Seto leaned against him and growled, "The remark was true though."  
  
Yugi was a little frightened but thrilled by the feel of Seto, the low whisper in his ear and his hand on his face, "You do make me happy. Very happy."  
  
Seto bent down and swiftly kissed Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he pushed against Seto, trying to get free as he continued to kiss him.  
  
Yugi gasped as he broke free, "What? I....I...."  
  
Seto smiled as he growled, "I guess you liked it, huh?"  
  
Yugi gasped, his body shaking as he tried to control his emotions, he couldn't believe it! He had actually.....liked it!!!  
  
One part of him wanted Seto to kiss him again but another part was terrified and thinking only of Yami.  
  
He whispered, "I've got to go."  
  
Seto smirked as he loosened his hold on Yugi and backed away, "Okay."  
  
Yugi was still in shock as he opened the door, "I-I'll s-see you tomorrow, then, Seto."  
  
Seto smiled as he watched Yugi leave, "Bye, Yugi. It was nice talking to you."  
  
Yugi nodded his head, dumbly as he walked out the door, closed it and leaned against it, "That......was......"  
  
He didn't know what to say as he remembered the feel of Seto against him and his lips against his and he was confused.  
  
He sat down on the floor outside Seto's door, searching his thoughts for a reason why he felt that way but.....he couldn't.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Sorry, for making this so short but I have to go visit my relatives,lol, what fun!!! __ Cya!!! 


	7. Chicken in the Park

Hetty: I'm in a silly mood, sooo you'd better brace yourselves,lol, might actually be happy,hehe! ^-^ Okay, from now on, Yami is going to be nicer to Yugi and try to get along with Seto, hehe, note, I said try! Haha!  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Okay......I'm going to start bantering sillily, sooo better get to work!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Yugi was still very confused the next day as he got dressed in his bathroom and slowly brushed his teeth and hair.  
  
Yugi looked in the mirror and smiled as he thought about that time that Yami was going to come over for the first time and Yugi had been smiling in that same mirror.  
  
He sighed as he leaned on the sink counter with his elbows, "It feels like it was just yesterday, not a year ago."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and opened them to see Yami staring at him from the mirror, his eyes looking into his, "Hello, Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked to see Yami's hands near his and he turned around, smiling, "Hello, Yami! How are you today?"  
  
Yugi stopped smiling as Yami didn't reply, "What's wrong?"  
  
Yami just smiled, his eyes twinkling with laughter as he answered Yugi, "Nothing. I was just admiring you, that's all."  
  
Yugi laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "Thank you! I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore!"  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as well and asked, concerned, "What on earth made you think that I didn't love you anymore?"  
  
Yugi smiled, cherishing the feel of protection and love that he always felt in Yami's arms, "You was so mad. I thought that you hated me for letting Seto stay at my house. I'm so sorry that I doubted your love for me, Yami! I won't do it again!"  
  
Yami sighed as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, reassuringly, "You didn't do anything wrong. If there is anybody to blame, it is me. I mean, I was the one acting like a baby, pouting and getting mad cause you are helping the person who hurt me so much but it's your choice and anyway, I love you."  
  
Yami rested his cheek on Yugi's head, "I love you and I was wrong for leaving you."  
  
Yami smiled, playfully as he got down on one knee in front of Yugi, grabbing one of Yugi's hands and asked, "Will you forgive me, my little Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked confused for a minute but laughed at Yami's look of mock seriousness and smiled, "Yeah, I forgive you, Yami."  
  
Yami beamed as he softly kissed Yugi's hand, "Thank you."  
  
Yami surprised Yugi by picking him up and walking out the door with him in his arms, "Um, Yami.....what are you doing?"  
  
Yami laughed, "Taking you someplace, sort of like a forgive me thing, okay?"  
  
Yugi just let Yami carry him out of the house as he asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
Yugi sat up in Yami's arms and hummed as he looked up at the blue sky, "Wellllll.......get some food and go to the park!"  
  
Yami looked surprised, "Wow! That was fast."  
  
Yugi jumped out of Yami's arms, grabbed his hand and walked beside him, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Yami grinned, "Anywhere you go."  
  
Yugi laughed as he looked up at Yami, a little smile on his lips, "You're so sweet, you know that?"  
  
Yami put a hand on his chest and mimicked Bugs Bunny, "Little old me?"  
  
Yugi chuckled as he squeezed Yami's hand, "Yep, little old you, hehe."  
  
They walked to the closest restaurant which was KFC and they walked to the park which was only a few blocks away from Yugi's house and not very far from the restaurant either.  
  
Yugi ran to the nearest table and sat down, waiting for Yami to follow with the food.  
  
Yami lugged the bag of food to the table and about fell onto the table with the food as he wheezed, "Either, I've gotta start working out or we ordered enough food to feed a army."  
  
Yugi was in the middle of pulling out his order of chicken legs and a bowl of mashed potatoes, "I think you need to work out."  
  
Yami playfully hit at Yugi who dodged him easily, "Hey! I'd like to see you carry that much food for a few hours!"  
  
They both started to eat and they were both enjoying each other's company and the sound of the park around them.  
  
Yugi ended the silence when he asked, putting his trash away in the sack that they had carried their food there in, "Yami, you know, you've never told me how old you are."  
  
Yami about spit his soda out of his mouth as he squeaked, "Oh, yeah! I didn't, did I? How funny!"  
  
Yugi could tell something was wrong when Yami looked at everything but Yugi as he finished his food, "Well......are you going to tell me?"  
  
Yami sighed as he finished putting the last of his trash into the sack and turning to look at Yugi from across the table, "Well....."  
  
Yami startled Yugi by grabbing ahold of his hands and resting them on top of the table as he struggled to speak, "Well, I-I'm a lot older then you."  
  
Yugi laughed, "I'm sure you can't be too much older then me if you're in the same classes with me."  
  
Yami gulped, "Well, not necessarily. I am......eighteen years old, Yugi."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he gasped, "Whoa....."  
  
Yami bit his lip as he tried to explain, "When I tried to kill Seto, I was your age, fifteen and I stayed in Juvenile Hall for two years and well, I turned eighteen right before I met you."  
  
Yugi was starting to get over the shock as he asked, "But why are you in my classes at school when you could be in college?"  
  
Yami looked down at their hands, intertwined together on the table, "I wanted to start where I left off and try to forget all the things that had happened to me. Everybody thought that it was okay."  
  
Yami uncertainly looked up at Yugi as he asked, "Are you okay with me being older then you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smiled from ear to ear as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, "I'm so glad you told me! I don't care, just as long as you love me and I love you, nothing matters but that!"  
  
Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly, "I love you, Yugi."  
  
He was so happy.  
  
He was so lucky to have Yugi, he loved him no matter what he did or what he would do.  
  
Yami held tightly to Yugi's hand as he walked him home.  
  
He was thanking whoever was up in the heavens for sending such a precious angel to him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Hope you all like! ^-^ I'm so sorry that I didn't update in so long! I've been way busy!!! Well, I'll update on a regular basis from now on! ~__^  
  
Hetty: BYE BYE!!! ^___^ Hope you all like the new chappie!! 


	8. Brooding Seto

Hetty: Hi everybody!! I'm kinda not feeling very good but I thought I'd write a little something at least. I just hope it comes out pretty good. Hope you all like it!  
  
Hetty: Stef, there was a HETTY license plate? Kewlie! Hehe! ^-^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Seto didn't know what to do when Yugi and Yami left.  
  
Yugi was the only person who cared about him and he seemed like he actually wanted to get to know him.  
  
Seto scooted one of the chairs from the dining table up to the large window near the front door, placed his book and pencil on the sill, rested his elbows on top of the windowsill, placed his head in his hands as he gazed out the window.  
  
Seto searched his mind for a time when he had ever felt this way for anybody and well.....he couldn't find a time.  
  
When it came to Yugi, he was very confused.  
  
One minute, he would want to throw his arms around him then the next he would want to kiss him with all he had but then there was those times when he just felt like he should run from him and hide from the feelings that the sight of him brought.  
  
Seto sighed as he looked down the street, hoping to see the little figure that he had grown to look forward to seeing every morning.  
  
He loved to hear his sweet, loving voice, look into his caring, innocent violet eyes and he loved his bright nature like he could light up a whole room with his presence.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and he smiled, a smile that he never thought that he would smile again as he whispered, "I think I'm falling for you, little one."  
  
As he opened his eyes, he reached beside him and picked up the little book and a pencil.  
  
He leaned onto the windowsill and began to write:  
  
There is a brief-uncommon Fire  
  
That singes-suddenly-and where-  
  
The Coalless ember sears-  
  
We feel a burnished difference  
  
Transporting us past time and Sense  
  
To unimagined spheres.  
  
Who fears the ardor of the Blaze  
  
Confines himself to arctic Days-  
  
A slave to cooler Task-  
  
Who would not flinch from that rare Flame  
  
Accepts an Agony sublime-  
  
Reward is in the Risk.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Ooookay, well, you can take your guesses about what the poem means. It's from the book called The Diary of Emily Dickson and I think that her poems were beautiful! I thought this one would be right for what Seto feels right now.  
  
Hetty: Well, I'm off to bed and hopefully, I'll wake up and feel better,lol, probably wishful thinking. Cya!! Please R&R everybody!!!  
  
Hetty: But, hey, I bet there's one surprise out of this! I bet you didn't know that Seto has a poetic side,hehe! 


	9. Discovering Seto's Passion and The Wierd...

Hetty: I feel a little bit better today, so the chappie will probably be longer, I hope.  
  
Hetty: Hey, what do you guys think about when someone reviews me for a chappie that in the next chappie that I write, that I thank them for it at the beginning or the end of it? Cuz I've got so many kewl reviewers and I just wanna thank you all for helping me and for such awesome reviews!!!  
  
Hetty: Well, right now. The only reviews I've got in my inbox are from hAdOwCat and tenshi208. I wanna thank you both for such great reviews!!! And tenshi, I love getting questions from my reviewers and well, right now I have no clue what I'm going to do with Seto,lol cuz I'm just going along with the story where the story goes I follow,lol. That sounds really weird,lol. And hAdOwCat, you had a wonderful idea and I am going to do that but it's going to be a little different. ^-^ You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Hetty: If I missed anybody, I'll put em in the next chappie, okay? Well, I'll get to work! ^-^  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Seto was crying, for some reason, he didn't know why and he was cold and wet.  
  
Seto looked out the window that he had been sitting at, waiting for Yugi and Yami to come back and instead of sunny, warm weather, it was cold, wet and rainy weather.  
  
Seto shivered as he noticed that he was all wet and that why his face was all wet was because of his tears.  
  
Seto jumped as he heard a loud crash and Yami was staring coldly at him from the doorway.  
  
Seto asked, still shivering, "What's going on?"  
  
Yami screamed at him, "You know what's happening! Yugi's been kidnapped and it's all your fault!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seto jumped as he woke up to find himself in the chair that he had been sitting in by the window with his head resting in his arms.  
  
He quickly sat up and looked out the window to see that it was still sunny and that it wasn't raining.  
  
He was even more relieved to hear Yugi's laughter in the house, "Haha! You're so predictable. You mess up everything, Yami, haha!"  
  
Seto turned in his chair and noticed that someone had draped a blanket across his back, he could kind of guess who that had been and looked into the kitchen to see Yugi standing on a little stool, helping Yami with cooking something, what it was, Seto couldn't see.  
  
He grinned as he watched Yami throw some flour on top of Yugi's head as he mumbled, "I don't mess everything up, you do! I just make it messier."  
  
Seto was having fun, watching them fight but he couldn't stand much more of it as Yugi reached up and kissed Yami's face.  
  
He couldn't stand it! It made him so mad, he could've easily killed Yami right there but he restrained himself.  
  
He pushed the chair back from the window, picked up his book and pencil and was making his way back to the kitchen to put back the chair.  
  
He was looking down at the floor, not wanting to see Yami and Yugi's show of affection for one another as he pushed the chair up to the table and silently walked away.  
  
He walked up the stairs, his eyes glued to the steps as he made his way to his room, opened the door and shut it behind him.  
  
He laid the book down on top of his pillow on his bed, walked over to the desk in his room and picked up his black case.  
  
He walked back over to the bed, sat down and placed the case on his lap.  
  
He stared at it for a long time.  
  
He hadn't looked inside that case for a very long time.  
  
He said to the quiet room, "Now's a good time as any."  
  
Seto used the code on his lock and it sounded like the click of the case opening was deafening in the still room as he slowly opened it.  
  
He looked at his Duel Monster cards.  
  
Seto's eyes flashed to three certain cards that meant a lot to him, had won him a lot of fights and had won his adversarie's respect.  
  
He picked up the three cards and whispered into the air, "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
He stared at the majestic cards and didn't notice his door opening slightly.  
  
Seto jumped in surprise as he heard a gasp and Yugi's voice, "Wow! You play Duel Monsters too?"  
  
Seto nodded his head as Yugi walked up to him, a big smile on his face, "Yeah, I do. Do you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head up and down, enthusiastically, "Yeah, I play it a lot! Me and Joey duel each other a lot and somemore people but you have like tons of cards!"  
  
Seto grinned as Yugi came up to him, his eyes bigger then usual as he stared into the case full of cards, "Wow!"  
  
Seto jerked his head up at a sound in the room and relaxed as he recognized Yami's blazing violet eyes from the doorway, "Hello Yami. You haven't seen these in a long while, haven't you?"  
  
Yugi grinned from ear to ear as he looked from Seto to Yami, "You both play Duel Monsters?"  
  
Yami nodded his head as Yugi rushed past him and quickly said before he ran out the door, "I'm going to go get my deck! Then we can duel each other!"  
  
Yami just stared at Seto as he busied himself with closing the case full of cards.  
  
Yami whispered, "Well, I guess I was wrong about you. You have changed."  
  
Seto stopped what he was doing and just stared at the case of cards, not looking up at Yami as he whispered, "Yes, I have changed."  
  
He made himself look up into Yami's eyes as he continued, "But my heart hasn't."  
  
Yami was about to ask what that meant but stopped as Yugi charged in and ran over to Seto to show him his deck, "These are my cards!"  
  
Seto grinned as Yugi rattled on and on about his cards.  
  
Yami just watched from the doorway as he pondered the meaning of what Seto said, "But my heart hasn't."  
  
Did he mean that he still loved him or did it mean something else, that he was still evil at heart?  
  
Yami stared into Seto's ice blue eyes and was shocked to see something that he never thought that he would see in Seto's eyes.  
  
Happiness and warmth.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Hope you all like it!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I'll write later tonight or in the morning! Just depends on how I feel. Well, cya! ^__^ 


	10. The Man that no one Sees

Hetty: It's my B-Day, YaY!!! ^-^ Hehehe! I thought I'd write two chappies in this ficcy to celebrate my B-Day, sooo hope you like em!  
  
Hetty: Oh and I'll answer all of my reviewers at the end of the two chappies!  
  
Hetty: Okay, guess that's all! Now....on to the chappies!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Yugi was ecstatic!  
  
They were going to play Duel Monsters, eat the cake that him and Yami had made together and maybe.....do something else.  
  
Yugi was searching his brain, trying to think of something else to do that he thought that Yami and Seto could actually do and not kill each other while they were at it, well, there was nothing that he could think of.  
  
Yugi was sitting on the couch, his head in his hand as he squinted up at the ceiling.  
  
He had no clue how the night was going to end, I mean, Seto and Yami was probably not going to make it through the duel without wringing one of the other's necks!  
  
Yugi shivered as he pictured Seto and Yami glaring at each other one minute and in the next , Seto was chasing Yami with a knife and Yami was throwing stuff at him as he chased him around the house.  
  
Yugi sqeauked as someone sat down beside him, "Are you okay?"  
  
He sighed and relaxed as he looked into Seto's blue eyes, "I'm alright."  
  
Seto smiled, "Too much thinking doesn't suit you."  
  
Yugi didn't know if he should be offended or what at Seto's remark, "Um, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Seto grinned as he reached up and grabbed Yugi's chin in his hand, "I meant, you are not meant to frown. You were meant to smile that lovely smile of yours."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he thought about what Seto said, "That lovely smile of yours." He had said his smile was lovely!  
  
Wait a minute, did he have his hand on his face???  
  
Yugi gasped as he jerked his chin out of Seto's hand and blushed as he whispered, "Um....thank you, Seto."  
  
Kaiba laughed as he leaned back on the couch and casually crossed his legs, "You're most welcome, Yugi. I love giving you compliments."  
  
Yugi was looking down at the floor and hoping that Yami would come down the stairs pretty soon, he wasn't scared of Seto like he used to be but he was scared of him for a different reason.  
  
He was starting to like him.  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Yami's footsteps on the stairway and his deep, strong voice, "You ready to duel, Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, saw a blazing fire in his eyes that he had never seen before, he turned around to look at Seto and he saw a similar fire in his blue eyes, "I'm always ready, Yami. You should know that, by now."  
  
Seto grabbed his case of cards that he had by his feet and Yami sneered as he shuffled his cards in his hands, "Just making sure that you didn't want to back out. Knowing the coward you are, I thought you'd back out at the last second."  
  
Yugi gasped at Yami's cutting remark and looked over at Seto who looked as cold as ever but he noticed a corner of Seto's mouth twitch as he growled, "Let's just duel."  
  
Yugi didn't like the way this was going so he quickly whispered, "Um, guys. Can we do something else right now? I don't think....."  
  
Yami was glaring into Seto's eyes and he looked like he wanted to tear him from limb to limb as he snarled, "No! I'm going to beat this poor excuse of a man, once and for all!"  
  
Seto coldly stared back into Yami's eyes but quickly glanced at Yugi, who was about to cry, he didn't want them to fight!  
  
Yugi was about to cry but he was fighting it, he didn't want to upset Yami and well, he didn't want them to fight and hurt each other either.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and was expecting Yami and Seto to start fighting any minute, it was inevitable and Yugi couldn't do anything to stop it!  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to do it now. Maybe another time?"  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and looked up into Seto's cold blue eyes that held no emotion at the moment and Yugi couldn't tell what he was thinking as he stared at Yami, his voice as biting and sharp as his eyes, "It will be at a suitable time and a suitable place."  
  
Yami looked skeptical and asked, "Do you promise me that you will?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do I ever not keep my word?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms and smiled, "Okay. I guess you'll keep your word."  
  
Seto looked at Yugi and winked at him, knowingly, "I always do."  
  
Seto stood up and was about to go back to his room but was stopped by Yugi jumping up and grabbing ahold of his elbow, "Um, wait! Can you eat the cake that me and Yami made with us?"  
  
Seto grinned but his eyes still stayed cold and icy, "It's whatever Yami wants."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who still had his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face but he sighed as he gave in, "Yeah, whatever! I don't care what he does."  
  
Yugi smiled as he kept a firm hold on Seto's elbow, dragged him over towards the dining room and grabbed Yami's hand as he went, "Let's eat!"  
  
Yami and Seto both sat on opposite sides of Yugi, every once in a while glancing at each other and the occasional sneer here and there but most of their attention was on Yugi who was laughing, jabbering away and smiling up at both of them.  
  
He was happy that they were at least sitting at the same table together and was actually acting like they were loosening up around each other.  
  
Yugi jumped up out of his chair and ran up the stairs, yelling all the way, "I know a game we can play!!!"  
  
He dragged his chair that was in front of his desk to his closet, stretched to reach the Scrabble game that was in the top of his closet and ran to the top of the stairs.  
  
He stopped as he stared at Seto and Yami who was both not looking at each other, their backs to each other, Seto's legs crossed, his chin in one of his hands as he glared at nothing in particular and Yami was looking up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers on the table, impatiently.  
  
Yugi smiled as he watched their expressions.  
  
Yami was a passionate, strong and careing man, the type that would carry your burdens with you, be there when no one else would be and comfort you through your storms and tears.  
  
Seto was a cold, stern, uncaring and calculating man on the outside, a front so that no one would see his true self. The person that Yugi had been able to glimpse. He was troubled, tormented, longing to be loved and wanting someone to care.  
  
Yugi whispered, "Well, I care......about them both."  
  
Yugi shouted as he ran down the stairs, "I've got it!"  
  
Seto and Yami both looked up at Yugi and smiled at the same time.  
  
Yugi sat the game on the table and smirked, "The great game of Scrabble!"  
  
As Yugi got the game ready, he grinned, happily as he thought, 'I'll take care of them both. I will."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Ooookay, on to the next chappie!! Cya there!!! ^-^ 


	11. Seto's Book

Hetty: Here's the next chappie!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: There's going to be a few songs in this one, sooo I just wanna do a disclaimer cuz I haven't done one in a LONG time, so I DO NOT own Yugioh or the characters! Like Duh!!! LOL! I don't own the songs, 'Amazing', 'Oh, How I Need You' from Raze. I wish but....NO!!! Don't own em,lol.  
  
Hetty: I'll answer all my reviewers at the end of this chappie!  
  
Hetty: Here we go!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Yugi was having fun with Seto and Yami as they both tried to think up the longest words that they could to get more points, it was almost midnight and Yugi was getting a little tired but he didn't want to stop, Seto and Yami was getting along so good.  
  
Yugi looked up at the ceiling as he tapped his feet on the floor as he tried to think of a word, "Hmmmmmm........love!"  
  
Seto and Yami both looked weird and said at the same time as Yugi put down the words on the board, "Love?"  
  
Yugi laughed at Seto and Yami's expressions as they both looked down at the word, "What? You've never heard the word, love before?"  
  
Yugi regretted his words as Seto coldly looked down at the table, "Well....no, I haven't."  
  
Yami glanced at him, hurtfully, "What do you call those words I said to you a few years ago? Huh?"  
  
Yugi quickly said, "Hey, it's your turn, Yami!"  
  
Yami picked up a few letters and placed them on the board and it spelled, 'Honorable.'  
  
Yugi looked to Seto as he searched through the letters and found a word.  
  
He placed them down on the board and it spelled, 'Helplessness.'  
  
Yugi, Yami and Seto all stared down at the board in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Yugi gulped and smiled, "Well, I don't know about you two but.....I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Yugi stood up and walked toward the stairs, "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
  
Yugi walked up the stairs and walked into his room, grabbing his pj's on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi had just got through pulling his pj's on, walking out the door when he noticed something out of place.  
  
There was a book, a black, small book on his pillow on top of the bunk bed.  
  
Yugi snatched his small flashlight from off of his desk as he stopped in the middle of the room and grinned at Yami who was sleepily standing in the doorway.  
  
Yami sleepily trudged into the room, his eyes half-way open as he fell into the bottom bunk of the bed, "Goodnight.....Yugi....."  
  
Yugi climbed up the steps and stopped halfway to the top and grinned at Yami, "Goodnight Yami."  
  
Yugi hurriedly jumped the rest of the way to the top of his bunk, pulled his covers up so he could slip under them and grabbed the book from his pillow.  
  
He turned on the flashlight and quickly turned the pages.  
  
He saw a name on the first page and he gasped as he whispered, "This is Seto's?"  
  
He quickly thumbed to the first page that he could see with writing on it and began to read:  
  
*********************************  
  
Amazing  
  
Just another complication in my brain.  
  
Living with too much information was driving this lonely heart insane.  
  
Until a vision of you walked in the door.  
  
Showed me something my heart was searching for, that was so real.  
  
I suddenly found my destination.  
  
Now your love is the answer that I needed, I needed to know.  
  
Your amazing.  
  
Everything you do is captivating.  
  
Gets me thinking maybe......  
  
Just once, maybe.......  
  
I just wanna lose myself.  
  
Am I crazy, for thinking maybe that you just might save me?  
  
Gets me thinking maybe.......  
  
Just once, maybe........  
  
I just wanna lose myself.  
  
Now a brokenhearted fool is on the mend, hoping to find the inspiration.  
  
Praying it comes around again.  
  
There's a fear that I have in letting go, getting close to the one that I wanna know.  
  
Can this be real?  
  
Help me believe that love has found me!  
  
Am I ready to love you like I need to?  
  
Now I'm letting go!  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi stopped reading and looked up, confused, who was Seto talking about?  
  
He didn't think about it for very long cause he was anxious to read the next page and he turned it and began to read, earnestly.  
  
*********************************  
  
Oh, How I Need You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never desired someone 24 hours a day, without you, I'd know I'd go crazy!  
  
Can't hold back, I can't keep my composure with every moment, my heart grows a little fonder.  
  
The sweet things you say and do let me know that you care.  
  
Your word has always proven true, so I ain't going nowhere.  
  
Oh, how I need you.  
  
Oh, how I need you day and night cause you're the only one who loves me right.  
  
Different from the rest.  
  
Bring out my very best.  
  
Us together, I'll make it through whatever.  
  
I know I love you and you love me too, I'm not ashamed to say I'm staying close to you!  
  
**************************  
  
Yugi looked up from the book, still very confused.  
  
For some reason that seemed very familiar to him.  
  
He put the book down, placed it near his pillow and fell to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Oookay! That's my last chappie! Sooo I hope you all like it!!  
  
Hetty: Here's the part where I thank all my reviewers!  
  
Koishi No Tenshi: Yep, we ALL can agree on Yugi being Kawaii,lol!!! And I do plan to update soon!!  
  
Ente: That's okay, Stef! I understand about you not being able to review my last few chappies, it's okay! ^-^ I believe you, gurl, about the license plate!  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Yep, it WAS a dream.......but I ain't going to tell you anything else......I WON'T TELL!!!!!!!!! ___  
  
BakurasGurl11989: Thankies for the great review and I hope to get lots more from ya!!! ^-^  
  
Strega: I feel LOTS better! Thanks! Yep, it's going to be a WILD ride!!! *buckles up and gets ready for ride*  
  
Tenshi208: I WILL!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherazz22784: YaY!!! Thanks for all the great reviews, gurl!!! ^-^ THANK YOU!!!  
  
Ril: I'm glad, Ril! ^-^  
  
Aurora Deneil: Thanks for the compliment Ash! ^-^ I'm glad that you think so!  
  
Well....i'd better go! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!! Cya!!! ^-^ 


	12. Seto's Confession and Some unexpected gu...

Hetty: I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Hetty: Man, I thought I was never going to get to write again! My brother- in-law was going to reprogram the computer so I could get back on and write but noooo, had to take him forever to do it!!! Grrrrr! Brother-in-law hatred!!!! Grrrrr!!! Hahaha!  
  
Hetty: Well, in honor of coming back and writing, I'll write a chappie today and tomorrow I'll write THREE chappies and FINALLY we're getting to the exciting part,lol!!! Would you all like that, if I wrote three chappies tomorrow? Hope so! I would write the three chappies today but It's going to be a busy day today!  
  
Hetty: And I'll answer all of your reviews at the end of this chappie! -  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Seto awoke in the middle of the night, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
He had been plagued with the same terrible nightmare, that Yugi had been kidnapped and he had this haunting feeling of guilt and that it was all his fault, probably cause in his dream, Yami would scream at him that it was his fault.  
  
Seto noticed that it was thundering and lightning outside, just like in his dream.  
  
He shivered as he pulled his cover up to his chin, trying to not think about it cause it was only a dream, wasn't it?  
  
He jumped at a loud boom and the feel of something warm on his arm.  
  
Seto jumped back but settled down as he noticed the big scared eyes, "Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi had been crying, Seto noticed this right away and he was trembling, "Yami's gone! He's always there to comfort me when it storms cause he......knows......what happens when it storms...."  
  
Seto was very curious about what happened when it stormed but he was more worried about Yugi right now. He reached his hand out to Yugi, a gentle smile on his face, "You want to stay with me?"  
  
Yugi looked a little uncertain and backed away, "I don't k-know.....I think I should go look for Yami."  
  
Seto felt panic rip through him as he remembered his dream, "Yugi! I don't really want you going out in the storm, it's not safe! Oh, and by the way, I don't bite."  
  
Yugi looked at him and smiled as Seto winked at him, "You don't mind?"  
  
Seto shook his head, "Nope, don't mind at all."  
  
Seto scooted back so Yugi could slide in beside him and he smirked at Yugi's obvious look of uncertainty as he picked up the covers and laid down beside him.  
  
Seto kept his distance as he said slowly, "Now, Yugi....do you want to tell me, why you're scared of....."  
  
He was surprised as a big crack of thunder split the silence and Yugi jumped, throwing his arms around his neck, "I hate the thunder!"  
  
Seto tried to not be distracted by the feel of Yugi's arms around his neck and his trembling body against his, "Um....why......are you scared of the thunder?"  
  
Yugi slightly opened his violet eyes, looked into his icy blue ones and looked like he was going to start crying again, "It's.....because of......you, Seto."  
  
Seto was shocked, "Me? What does the thunder have to do with me?"  
  
Yugi let go of Seto's neck and turned slowly around to where he was staring across the room, away from Seto, "Well, even when I casually knew you....I had dreams about you coming to kill me when a thunderstorm would come up and now....I have dreams about you shooting Yami. Those are the worse."  
  
Seto didn't know what to say as Yugi slightly looked over his shoulder at him, one single tear in the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry, Seto. I was....scared of you. Sometimes......I think I still am."  
  
Seto was too shocked to move or say anything as Yugi turned around and started to cry, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
He shook himself out of his shock and slowly slid closer to him, "Oh, Yugi! I have hurt your heart too, haven't I?"  
  
He slowly, cautiously put his arm around Yugi's chest and pulled him to him, "I have caused so much pain in so many lives but.....i had never wanted you to be among those lives."  
  
He could feel that familiar pain start to rise up in him at Yugi's closeness but he fought it, he fought it with all he had as he reached his other arm under Yugi's body and gently hugged him, "I think I'm.....Yugi, I...."  
  
Yugi slightly turned around in his arms, his eyes glistening with tears as he whispered, "Yes, Seto?"  
  
Seto closed his eyes as he quickly said it, "I.....I love you, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi didn't have any time to answer as there was a noise and a shout, "He's in this room!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and he quickly pushed Yugi under the covers, "Hide, Yugi! Don't make a sound! I'll try to distract them!"  
  
He was about to slide out from under the covers and meet the intruders head on but was stopped by Yugi's quivering voice, "What's going on?"  
  
Seto stuck his head under the covers and gently kissed Yugi, "They're after me, not you. Don't worry."  
  
Yugi gently hugged him as he whispered, "I'm sorry that I upset you, Seto."  
  
Seto ended the hug by grabbing ahold of Yugi's hands and unattaching himself from him, "We'll talk about this later."  
  
He quickly kissed Yugi on the forehead as he slipped out from under the covers.  
  
He ran to the desk and grabbed the black suitcase full of cards.  
  
He had just enough time to shove them under the bed and ready himself as the door flew open.  
  
He smirked as the black clad men poured into the room and a slim man all dressed in black with a sword in one hand and a long lean whip in the other, silently parted the wave of men, wickedly grinning at him, "Hello.....I was expecting you sooner."  
  
Hetty: Hahaha! Luv Cliffies,hehehehhe! Lets out a psychotic laugh 0-0 Sometimes I scare myself,lol. Hetty: Well, you won't have to wait too long just until tomorrow! - Then you'll have three chappies! And the next chappie will explain what's going on at the end of this one.  
  
Hetty: Oooookay, now it's answer reviews time!  
  
HAdOwCat: It's no biggy that you didn't notice that I had updated, no biggy! Thanks for the compliment and yes, Yugi does have an obsession with Scrabble, it seems like,lol. I like Scrabble but nobody likes playing with me cuz they say I'm a walking Dictionary,lol. But I ain't obsessed with it, nope, nope!  
  
Cherazz22784: Well, you've got your excitement,hehe! -  
  
Bakurasgurl1989: Thank you for the review! - Made me sooo happy, I'm addicted to reviews, hehe! Nope, the story is definetly NOT over, it's just beginning! Awwww, thanks for the hug too! Hugs Bakurasgurl back Oooooh, I've gotta read your new story, bet it's awesome!!! I'll read it as soon as I can!  
  
Strega: Yep, Yugi's da sweetest! Huggles Yugi  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yep, he's VERY, VERY confused! I definetly would not want to be in his shoes! 0-0 I wouldn't be able to fit in em! LOL!! But we all agree that poor Yugi is very confused right now.  
  
Ente: YaY!!! Thanks for the Happy B-Day wish!!! I really appreciate it! Huggles Stef And I always luv your reviews, gurl! Oh, yeah, Seto was writing about Yugi, no doubt about it! Oh, and before I move on to the next review! I changed my aol name to YukisFanGurl87, soo if you wanna chat, that's my name now! Oh, and how in the world do you add buddies on aol messenger????  
  
Purpledragon: Thanks for the wonderful compliment, about my story being beautiful!!! Bows to purpledragon Thank you!!!! Yep, no nasty story here, nope, nope! Mine's no Hentai, nope! No Hentai here! I like keeping mine sweet love stories. -  
  
Hetty: Well, guess that's all for right now!  
  
Hetty: See you guys tomorrow!!!!  
  
Yugi 


	13. The Kidnapping and Yami's Rage

Hetty: Okay.....first things first.....apology. I'm soooo sorry for not writing the three chappies like I told you all that I would and not to mention, I haven't updated in a LONG time!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!! Pwease forgive me!!!!!!!  
  
Hetty: Alright, beggings done, now I'm going to dedicate this chappie to yami-no-jean!!! - I hope you like the chappie yami-no-jean!!  
  
Hetty: Now.....ON TO THE WRITING!!!! Ta-Ta-DAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hetty: I'll answer all your reviews at the end of the chappie!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Seto tried not to let any fear show in his eyes as the man with the whip and sword in his hands strided forward, his laughter floating through the air, "I was....shall I say, delayed."  
  
Seto knew what he meant by delayed, "Oh, is the poor victim alive?"  
  
The man chuckled, "The victim is VERY dead."  
  
Seto uneasily stepped from one foot to the other as he glanced at his bed, to see if Yugi was visible, "So, what do you want in return for doing me this favor?"  
  
The man smirked, "You know what I want."  
  
Seto paniced, "You're not getting my Blue-Eyes! Never! You hear me?"  
  
The man smiled, his ruby eyes smoldering in frustration, "I get what I want. Even if I have to get my hands very dirty to get it!"  
  
Yami was trying so hard not to scream out loud with pain as he leaned against the door to Seto's room, straining to hear the men's voices inside. He groaned as he reached down with his bloody hands to inspect his stomach.  
  
His shirt had been ripped open to reveal where the man with the sword had slashed his chest and stomach.  
  
He growled as he turned back to the door.  
  
He didn't care about that at the moment, all he wanted to know right now was why these men had tried to kill him and why they was talking to Seto.  
  
He heard a quiet snarl, "Okay! I guess I'll have to take it by force!"  
  
Yami was just going to let them kill Seto, it would solve his problem for him at least and he wouldn't have to lift a finger.  
  
He heard the click of a gun being cocked, "Any last words?"  
  
He heard a long silence and then it happened.  
  
"No Seto!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened in fear as it felt like all time stood still.  
  
He whispered, "Yugi?"  
  
All other senses took hold as he blindly grabbed ahold of the door, slamming it open, knocking some of the black clad men down on the floor as he jumped at the man who was aiming his gun at Yugi, "Hold your fire!"  
  
It felt like everything was going in slow motion as the man turned around, surprise written across his face as Yami backhanded him across the face, his gun and sword flying through the air.  
  
Yami quickly scrabbled for the gun as the man screamed at the other men, "Take that boy! We can use him as a hostage!"  
  
Yami almost had the gun in his hands but he felt something slam into his already torn and bloody stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs.  
  
Yami slammed into the ground but quickly jumped back up to his feet, snarling, "I knew you haven't changed! You're nothing but an evil monster!"  
  
He turned around and glared at Seto, his eyes fiery with anger as he watched Seto stare, in shock at the door where the men had disappeared with Yugi, "You're nothing but a coward."  
  
Yami ran out the door, grabbing a fallen gun as he charged down the stairs with nothing but getting Yugi back and making those men pay on his mind!  
  
He had reached the front door which had been flung carelessly open and he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you find him."  
  
Yami glared and hissed at Seto, "Like I'd accept your help?"  
  
Seto growled, "I don't have any time to listen to your grumblings!"  
  
He grabbed the black suitcase that had been sitting beside him and he quickly walked into the rain, "I don't need you anyway."  
  
Yami felt his grip on the gun tighten as he was tempted to put a bullet into Seto's back but he straightened up and began to walk after him.  
  
He stopped as he heard Yugi's Grandpa at the doorway ask, concerned, "What's going on? I thought I heard gun shots!"  
  
Yami looked back at him, his hair drooping from being wet as he answered, calmly, "Yugi's in trouble. You'd better call an ambulance and tell them to wait here until we get back."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa gasped at Yami's bleeding chest and stomach, "Talking about help! I think you need an ambulance!"  
  
Yami growled as he turned away, "I must save Yugi first!"  
  
He ran off into the rain, following the blurry figure in the pouring rain as he thought to himself, "If Yugi is hurt......he will die!"  
  
Pure hatred and fear for Yugi drove him on as he followed Seto.  
  
He stopped quickly and hid behind some bushes as he heard Seto's voice ahead of him, "I'm pleading with you! Let the boy go!"  
  
He inched around the bushes so he could see Seto standing in front of the man that Yami had backhanded with his suitcase outstretched in front of him, "I don't care anymore! Take the Blue Eye's cards, take every one of them just give Yugi back!"  
  
Yami looked around for Yugi and smiled as he noticed a man in the shadows right behind Seto who was waiting for the man to answer him, "Please!"  
  
The man snickered which proved to infuriate Yami further, "Now that I have the boy, I don't need your stupid cards! I can get money instead of cards! If you don't....."  
  
He was cut off as a loud bang ricocheted through the alleyway and the man in the shadows fell on the ground, unmoving.  
  
The man looked, wide-eyed at the dead man and squeaked as a gun was pushed into his face, "I don't think so! Show me where Yugi is, give him back and you won't get hurt. Okay?"  
  
The man gulped and whispered, "Okay.....j-just d-don't.....s-shoot m-m-me!"  
  
Yami smiled as he pushed the man forward, "Lead the way."  
  
The man walked down to the end of the alleyway where there was two men, their guns aimed at Yugi's head and his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Yami nodded his head at the men, "Untie him and let him go."  
  
The men hurriedly untied Yugi, a big smile across his face as he jumped up and ran to Yami's side.  
  
Yami pushed the man at the other black clad men and screamed as he shot above their heads, "Now leave and hope you never see me again!"  
  
Yami shakily watched as the men ran away and the pavement rushed up to meet him as everything around him went black.  
  
And all the while, he knew that Yugi was there.  
  
Yugi watched Yami's chest slowly rise up and down with his breathing.  
  
Yugi had been with Yami all the rest of the day, watching for any signs of him wakeing up but it was getting close to midnight and there was still no sign of him regaining consciousness.  
  
He grabbed Yami's hand and sighed, "Thank you, Yami."  
  
He was surprised as he heard a whisper behind him, "It's not fair!"  
  
Yugi looked behind his shoulder at Seto who had slipped in through the door and was glaring at Yami, his shoulders and hands shaking as he whispered, "It's not fair! I will never have anyone like you in my whole life! I am destined to be the cold and terrible monster that he sees me as!"  
  
Yugi quickly jumped up and grabbed Seto's trembling hands, "That's not true. You're not a cold monster. You're completely the opposite!"  
  
Seto sniffed as he tried to keep his eyes clear of tears, "What do you mean? After I tried to kill you and your love, you still think I'm not hopeless? What do you see in me?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Instead of a cold monster, I see a hurt and troubled man. Who needs someone sweet, loving and gentle to warm his heart."  
  
Seto looked into Yugi's eyes, "Is that person....you?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to say what he felt without hurting Seto deeper, "No, I will always love Yami. Nothing, not even if you had succeeded in killing him, I still would've loved him. I'm sorry Seto but I'm not the one."  
  
Seto looked even more upset and Yugi thought that he had surely broken his heart as he whispered, "Then it's hopeless."  
  
Yugi squeezed Seto's hands, "No, it's not hopeless. That's what I'm trying to tell you, Seto!"  
  
Seto seemed to brighten up as Yugi continued, "You'll find someone, someday."  
  
Seto gently pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him, "Thank you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi laughed, "Anytime!"  
  
Seto let him go and he winked at him, "We're still friends though...right?"  
  
Yugi chuckled as he winked back at him, "Right!"  
  
Yugi grinned and his eyes twinkled as he heard a whisper behind him, "What's with the winking?"  
  
Yugi turned around, ran to the bed and grabbed Yami's arm, "YaY!! You're awake!"  
  
Yami laughed, "Well, I see they didn't beat the life out of you."  
  
Yugi felt Yami tense as Seto laughed, "If they did, I would've went back and beat the life out of them!"  
  
Yugi watched Yami as there was a long and quiet silence.  
  
Yugi relaxed as Yami glared at Seto, "Talking about beating...."  
  
Yugi stepped back as Yami and Seto both started to fuss and yell at each other, Seto with a haughty glare in his eyes as Yami had full out rage in his eyes.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile as he thought to himself, "Those guys will never change."  
  
Yami and Seto fought all the rest of the night but Yugi settled down next to Yami, in one of the hospital's recliners and slowly fell asleep, content that he had finally helped Seto.  
  
Yugi smiled sleepily though as he listened to Yami's and Seto's exchanged growls, 'All I have to do now is get these guys to get along.'  
  
Yugi knew he had his work cut out for him.

Hetty: Whew!!! LONG chappie, hehe! - But I'm content with it! Hope you all like it!  
  
Hetty: Now it's on to answering the reviews!  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Hmmm.....I don't really know where Yami went either....I didn't really explain that! I guess the guys slipped in and took him out of the room, beat him up and left him for dead,lol. I'm a bad writer aren't I? Thankies for the review, Britt!!! Did you update your story yet???  
  
Ril: Thank you! - Like I said......I have no clue!   
  
Cherazz22784: Well, I'm glad that you're pleased! I hope you're pleased with this one too! The 'black clad men' are assasins for hire and Seto had hired them. Nope, sorry but Yami [as far as I know] will not find out about the little thing between them but Yugi has to explain to him why he was in his room, ehem......awkward,lol. - Oh, I hope you're not too disappointed about me not writing the chappies!!!!!!! ME SOOO SORRY!!!!! I'll have to write some other ones just for you!  
  
Purpledragon: I hope you had a better day today!!! sends chocalote bars Thanks for the great review too!!!  
  
hAdOwCat: That's okay about you not reviewing sooner!!! It's okay, really! - Just as long as you review! And yep you did say that last time! But thanks for the reviews! Luv em!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Thanks for the REVIEW!!!!   
  
Ente: Thanks for the help, yep! - I just figured it out after you told me how you add your buddys and I was like, "DUH!!!" Hehehe! - I'm glad that you liked the chappies! And gurl you're a GREAT writer!!! I luv your stories!!! I'll talk to ya later and keep those reviews coming! Cya Stef!!!  
  
Yami-no-jean: Thank you sooooo much for the award!!! I luved it!!!! I hope you like the rest of the story! And I hope you like this chappie! Thanx for the review!!!  
  
Bakurasgurl1989: Last but definetly NOT least!!! Bakurasgurl!!! HIYA!!! I really luved your story, it's really great so far! I can't wait to see the rest of it! Thank you for your GREAT reviews!!! Ohhh, before I leave! Gives huggles back Thankies for the huggles! Me luv huggles!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hetty: Well, that's all for now! - Hopefully, I'll update very soon!! Maybe.....even today.....but won't promise,lol. Hehe! CYA!!!!!!! 


	14. Embarrassing Moment

Hetty: ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!! YAYIES!!!!!! I'm on a roll, I guess you could say! -  
  
Hetty: Well, better get to writing before something happens and I can't write!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
It was a day later and Yami was out of the hospital although he couldn't get around very good.  
  
Yugi made sure that he didn't strain himself too hard.  
  
"Yami!!!! I said, SIT DOWN!!!!!!"  
  
Yami laid down on the couch in the living room, put his arms lightly over his chest and grunted, very frustrated, "I was just going to fix supper for you."  
  
Yugi smiled as he stuck his head around the corner to the dining room, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you but I'm just worried about you. I don't want you back in the hospital."  
  
Yami glared at the bandages like it was their fault, "I just hate feeling like I'm useless."  
  
Yugi just smiled sadly and resumed cooking.  
  
Seto walked down the steps a little bit, grumbling, "Has anybody seen my journal?"  
  
Yami opened one eye sleepily as he heard a clatter in the kitchen and Yugi's stuttering voice, "It's I-in m-my room!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened visibly and he squeaked, "Oh, did you read it?"  
  
Yami opened the other eye, very curious as he looked at Seto's scared face and craned his neck, trying to see Yugi, "Um......yeah, I did."  
  
Seto quickly hurried back up the stairs and not hiding his evident blush quickly enough.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as he sat up, slowly bent forward and leaned on his elbows, resting them on the couch elbow as he looked around the corner and smiled at Yugi, who was whistling and was frying some eggs in a pan, "What was that about?"  
  
Yami noticed that Yugi straightened, like a mouse who had just realized that the cat was around, "Um, it was nothing."  
  
Yami rested his head in one of his hands as he sighed, "Uhuh, yeah right."  
  
Yugi was putting all his attention on tightening his pink apron around him that he didn't notice Yami slipping his arms around him, "What's going on, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gulped as he tried to keep the eggs from getting burnt and trying not to seem too overly nervous and guilty at the same time, "Um, nothing's going on at all."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi lightly on the ear as he whispered, "Are you sure?"  
  
Yugi could feel shivers go up and down his back as Yami's breath and lips on his ear tickled him, "Uhuh, nothing's going on."  
  
Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi's neck, "You're lieing. I always know when you're lieing cause you turn bright red, Yugi felt of his cheeks and squeaked as he felt the heat of his blush, AND you start saying 'um' all the time in front of your sentences AND you act like every little thing that moves is out to get you."  
  
Yugi blushed even more, "Um, I don't do that!"  
  
Yami laughed as he kissed Yugi on the cheek and whispered, "Your eggs are on fire."  
  
Yugi squeaked, grabbed his mitts and quickly picked up the smoking pan as he turned off the stove, "I hate it when you make me nervous."  
  
Yami smirked as he watched Yugi quickly dump the smoking pan into the sink and pour cold water on top of it, "I'm a natural, hehe."  
  
Yugi sighed as he untied his apron from around him, threw his mitts on the table, grabbed Yami's hand and towed him to the couch, "Okay! I'll confess."  
  
Yugi told Yami everything from the time that Seto had kissed him the forst time, Seto's journal, the reason why Seto had sent those assasins to kill Yami, about what happened the night before and the talk at the hospital.  
  
You could literally see smoke streaming out of Yami's ears as he clenched his hands into fists and snarled, "That, THAT.....THAT......"  
  
Yugi giggled as he threw his arms around Yami's shoulders, "You're so cute when you get mad."  
  
Yami stopped shaking as he asked, "Did you like kissing him?"  
  
Yugi sat back, letting go of Yami as he answered, "No! How can you say such a thing? I love you and you ......"  
  
He was cut off as Yami bent down, wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and longingly kissed him.  
  
Yugi was shocked but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around Yami and deepening the kiss.  
  
Yami slowly leaned down on top of Yugi, pushing him back on the couch as he took one of his hands and slowly ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.  
  
Yami moaned as he felt Yugi's hand under his shirt, rubbing circles on his chest and his other hand was tickling his back.  
  
"Ehem....excuse me."  
  
Yami relunctantly let go of Yugi, slowly sat up and glared at Seto over his shoulder, "What?"  
  
Seto smirked, "If you're going to do stuff like that. Get a room."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and growled, "Okay. We will."  
  
Yugi quickly shot off the couch, a big blush across his face as he hurried into the kitchen and about fell over the leg of the couch, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Yami laid back on the couch and grunted, "Drat!"  
  
Seto smiled as he watched Yami pout over his glass of tea, "Oh. I see! You and Yugi haven't gone all the way, right?"  
  
Yami slowly answered, "You'd.....be.....best....to.....keep......your nose out OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi, still blushing, sat down at the table, a sandwich in one hand and a glass of tea in the other as he happily watched Yami chasing Seto around the living room, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!! Not if you catch me first!! WHY YOU LIZARD!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi smiled, "I think they're actually getting along now."  
  
Hetty: Whahahaha! I could just see Yami chasing Seto around the living room, whahaha! - I hope you all like the chappie!!!  
  
Hetty: Hey......maybe I should go write the next chappie while I'm at it, I'm not doing anything else!!! YAY!!! The next one should be fun too! Not so mushy but still be fun! - It was time for a little fluff, Yugi and Yami been having problems. - I'll be seeing ya in the next chappie!!!! CYA!!!!!!!! 


	15. Yami's Dilemma

Hetty: Another CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!! Me on a roll!!!!!! Wheeeee!!! This is fun!!! This should be a fun chappie, if it goes like I want it to! Sooo, talk to ya after the chappie!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
After Seto and Yami had finally settled down, Seto had walked up to his room, Yami had fallen asleep on the couch, Yugi's Grandpa was vacuuming upstairs and Yugi was stareing off into space, counting off the days till his birthday.  
  
He smiled as he just had to count to two.  
  
He yelled, accidently waking up Yami who jumped from the couch and dropped on the floor, "Only two more days!!!! YEAH!!!!"  
  
Yami rolled over onto his stomach although he grimaced from a slight stab of pain as he did so, "Only two more days till what?"  
  
Yugi ran into the living room, sat down in front of where Yami was lying on the floor and waved both of his fingers in front of Yami's face, "Till my birthday!!!"  
  
Yami whispered, "Oh, your birthday."  
  
He snapped his head up and he squeaked, "Your birthday!?!?"  
  
Yugi looked concerned, "Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
Yami quickly stood up and walked up the stairs as he yelled at Yugi, "I'll be out for a while! Going to go to Tea's house!"  
  
Yugi jumped up, "I'll go with you!"  
  
Yami had pulled on a dark, violet shirt that matched his eyes over his denim pants and he waved his hands in front of him as he ran to the doorway, "No, no! You stay here! Well, gotta go! BYE!!!"  
  
Seto was watching as Yami ran out the door and Yugi watched him leave, waving, "Well, um, bye."  
  
Seto smiled, "I guess he hasn't got his birthday present yet."  
  
Yami ran towards Tea's house which was a few blocks away but was on the same street as Yugi's house.  
  
He knew where her house was cause Yami had gone with Yugi a lot of times to her house but he had never gone by himself before though.  
  
He reached Tea's house, his heart pounding and his breath coming in ragged gasps as he knocked lightly on the door.  
  
Tea answered the door, a big knowing smile on her face, "How did I know you would be at my doorstep?"  
  
Yami looked confused, "I don't know.....how did you?"  
  
Tea laughed, "Cause Joey and Tristan both came to me, wondering what to get Yugi for his birthday and I was just waiting for you to show up at my door. I'm kinda surprised Kaiba hasn't shown up yet."  
  
Tea yelled, "Mom!!! I'll be back soon!!! I'm going somewhere with Yami!!!"  
  
She pushed him out the door and quickly told him where they was going, "We are going to the mall."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house.  
  
Yugi sighed as he watched a spider crawl across the floor, "Why do you think he went to Tea's? And without me?"  
  
Seto assumed that he was talking to him and tapped his chin with a finger as he hummed, "I have no clue."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Liar."  
  
Seto gasped as he placed a hand on his chest and answered, playfully, "I NEVER lie!"  
  
Yugi laughed, "That is definetly a lie!" Yugi and Seto stopped what they was doing when Tea burst through the door, yelling, "We're going to have a sleepover!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Seto both asked at the same time, "What?"  
  
Hetty: 0-0 I know that is probably one of the shortest and weirdest chappies that I have ever written but I just wanted to fulfill my promise to you guys! - Oh, and I've figured out a time for my writing.  
  
Hetty: I'm currently working on two stories right now, this one and my Yu- Yu Hakusho story. Since I wrote these three chappies today, I'll write some chappies to my Yu-Yu story tomorrow and then the day after that, I'll write the chappies to my Yugi/Yami story! - Soooo, I'll update Wednesday!   
  
Hetty: I'll see you guys then! BYE!!! I hope you all like the chappies!!! CYA!!!! 


	16. Before the Party

Hetty: I'm sooo glad that everybody liked the last three chappies! YaY!! Me sooo happy! Hugs everybody  
  
Hetty: Hey, before I forget!!! I was wanting to ask you all some questions! Here goes:  
  
Who would you like Seto to like??? [I like the idea of him and Ryou!]  
  
Would you all like it if I'd continue the story???  
  
Would you all like it if I updated every day or once every two days???  
  
Hetty: PLEASE answer my questions by review or by email, I don't mind, either way is good. Sooo, enough talking and on with story!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Seto had a small smile on his face, "Sooo, we're going to have a sleepover, hm?"  
  
Seto ducked as a shoe went flying through the air, "Be Quiet!"  
  
Tea just stared, wide-eyed as Yami threw another shoe at Seto who didn't quit get away that time, "Are they always like this?"  
  
Yugi sighed, "Always."  
  
Tea just shrugged her shoulders and started jabbering away again, "I wanted to have a sleepover tonight for your B-Day which is after tomorrow! And tomorrow I was wanting to get the gang together and go do some fun stuff all day and then in the morning, have your B-Day party! How does that sound?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Um, sure. But can't we have the party tomorrow and forget about the slumber party tomorrow night cause I don't think I can stand two. Especially with Seto, Joey and Yami in the same house,heh."  
  
Tea looked back over her shoulder at Yami and Seto who had his hand on Yami's face, holding him out at arm's length with Yami's hands flailing in the air, "I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
Tea looked back at Yugi, "I know what you mean. I'm for the early party."  
  
At that moment there was a loud bang and a crash!  
  
Yugi and Tea both jumped and looked over at Yami who was laughing hysterically and pointing at Seto who was lying in the middle of the wood table in the living room, "You're.....whahahaha!"  
  
Tea and Yugi sighed.  
  
Yugi was running around the house, trying to figure out where everybody was going to sleep, what they were all going to eat that night and what they was going to do.  
  
Yugi came to Seto's room and he lightly knocked on the door, "Um, Seto can I come in?  
  
Seto answered, "Sure kid!"  
  
Yugi sighed to himself, 'Well, at least he isn't making anymore advances at me since I talked to him.'  
  
He walked into the room and cleared his throat, "Ehem, I have something dire I need to speak with you about."  
  
Seto laughed as he sat down on his bed and patted the bed next to him, "You wanna come sit down and when did you start using words like 'dire' and stuff?"  
  
Yugi sat down beside him and laughed, "Since I've been around you."  
  
Seto smirked, "Oh, I've been rubbing off on you?"  
  
Yugi blushed and hurriedly changed the subject and all the while he was thinking, 'There he goes again, flirting with me!', "Um, I've got a little problem."  
  
Seto cocked his head curiously, "Yes?"  
  
Yugi gulped, "I felt like since Tea is a girl that she should sleep on a bed and well, I felt like since you've moved in this room, it would be kinda bad to make you sleep anywhere else. Sooo, this is the problem. I'm going to sleeping on the top bunk, Tea's sleeping on the bottom, Joey's sleeping on the floor in my room and Tristan's sleeping on the couch in the living room."  
  
Seto interrupted him, "Just get to the point and tell me that Yami's going to have to sleep in here with me, am I right?" Yugi looked surprised, "Man, Seto. How did you figure out that I was going to say that?"  
  
Seto laughed, "It's simple. You was looking at everything besides me, gulping and you look like you're about to die from nervousness. Then you started spouting out info about where everybody was sleeping and stuff, just kinda pieced it all together."  
  
Yugi smirked, "You're good."  
  
Seto grinned, "Well, I guess I am, aren't I?"  
  
Seto quickly nudged Yugi on the shoulder, "Don't you think you'd better leave? Don't want Yami finding you here, on my bed and all alone with me. It might get dangerous."  
  
Yugi blushed, "Um, yeah. Well....guess I'll go."  
  
He walked quickly out the door and sighed, "I thought I had finally gotten through to him but I guess I didn't."  
  
He about jumped through the wall though when Yami asked, right beside him, "What didn't get through to who?"  
  
Yugi squeaked, "Um, nothing and nobody,hehe!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "There's that 'um' again."  
  
Yugi gulped, "I.....uh....well...."  
  
Tea yelled behind him, "Hello! Where do I put my stuff?"  
  
Yugi sighed with relief as he gathered her suitcases and hurried into his room, grateful that Tea had interrupted that conversation.  
  
This was going to be a very interesting night.  
  
Hetty: Sorry to do this to everybody but I don't have enough time to do anymore and anyways, I was wanting to hold the sleepover till the next chappie cuz that way it'll give me an extra chappie till the END!! Yep, the end! Two more chappies and then it'll be the end!  
  
Hetty: That's why I was wondering if you guys would want a second story cuz I don't know about you guys but I kinda feel sorry for Seto and I was wanting to make a continuation and let him meet someone! What do you guys think??? If you think it would be kewl, let me know!  
  
Hetty: I'll update tomorrow evening and it'll be the sleepover and I might just go ahead and make the party chappie and end it tomorrow. Sniff So SAD!!! Don't wanna!!!!!!! Waaaaaah!!!  
  
Hetty: Now reviews!  
  
HAdOwCat: Yep, I thought it was hilarious,lol! It was very hard to write and not laugh at the same time,hehe! - And it's okay about not reviewing sooner, it's really no biggy! And thanx for the compliment and wonderful review! And I'll update as soon as I can! [Which I hope will be tomorrow!]  
  
Atem: Thanx for reviewing!!! Yep, definetly going to be more randomness in the last two chappies! Um, and about the question, I had meant for Yugi to say 'All he had do now was to get Yami and Seto to get along.' Didn't mean for it to sound any other way,lol. Sorry!  
  
Cherazz22784: I'm glad that you liked the last three chappies!!! I had fun writing them and I know that I'll have fun writing the next two ones and hopefully continue the story and have as much fun writing that one! THANX FOR THE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ente: Lol, sorry about not explaining that one chappie better! Hits self LOL!!! Gomen!! Thanks for the GREAT reviews, like always! Yep, me luv fluff and lots of it,hehe! Well, can't wait till we chat tonight! CYA STEF!!!  
  
Ril: YaY!!! Glad you liked it!!! Thanx for the reviews!!!!  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Thanx for the WONDERFUL review, Britt!!! You da bomb!  
  
Hetty: Well, hope to get those answers to my questions pretty soon! CYA TOMORROW!!! BYE BYE!!! 


	17. The Ending

Hetty: Well, here goes! Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was trying to think of what to do at the Slumber party and how to end the story! 0-0 It's the end, waaaaaah!!! That's sooo sad!!! Beyond Time, Beyond Love was my first story, EVER!!! I'm going to miss writing it. Well, all good things have to come to an end.  
  
Hetty: Welll, gotta get to work!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Tea was in full party preparations mode as she put her bags away and ran over to Seto's room where Yami was putting his stuff away, "Um, Yami? Can you go to the gas station down the street and get some soda for me cause I forgot to bring some, Yugi said he's fresh out of it and you know that Joey and Tristan do not have enough money to get three packs of soda!"  
  
Yami was glaring daggers at her, "Why can't you get Seto to do it?"  
  
Tea and Yami both glanced at Seto who was storing his daggers away and was mumbling, "If anybody touches these, they're dead meat!"  
  
He glared over at Tea and Yami, making them both whirl around, gulp and whisper to each other, "No way!"  
  
Yugi suddenly jumped into the room, yelling happily, "I'll go with you, Yami!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and smiled, "It'll give us some time alone, just me and you."  
  
Yami looked helpless as he mumbled, "I guess I'll do it."  
  
Yugi jumped up and ran out the door, yelling all the way, "See ya, Tea! Start getting things ready for me!"  
  
Tea yelled at Yugi, "YUGI!!! Shouldn't you get some money first?"  
  
Yugi slowly crept back into the room, a big blush on his face, "I guess that would help."  
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh and smile at his little angel's face as he grinned up at Yami, a crimson blush on his face.  
  
He grabbed the ten dollar bill out of Tea's hand, "Okay, we're off!"  
  
He waved as he walked out the door, "See you later, Tea!"  
  
Yami smiled dreamily and Tea beamed up at him, "Love sure is sweet, isn't it?"  
  
Yami sighed, "You don't know the half of it."  
  
Tea laughed as she watched Yami walk out the door and into the hallway.  
  
Yugi was glad that he and Yami was having a little time by theirselves even if it was just down the street and back.  
  
It seemed like that they hadn't had any time by themselves for ages!  
  
Yami was silent as they walked to the gas station but Yugi knew that he was happy cause he had a small smiled plastered on his face and Yugi knew that he only looked like that when he was content and happy.  
  
Yugi grinned and grabbed Yami's hand.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, that small smile still on his face and he squeezed his hand, "I love you."  
  
Yugi smiled, "I love you too, Yami."  
  
They made their way to the gas station, hand in hand and when they got to the doors, Yami let go of Yugi's hand and opened the door for him.  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Thank you."  
  
Yami smiled and thought to himself, 'I just love it when he's in a playful mood.'  
  
Yugi picked out Coca Cola and asked Yami, "What would you like and we'll decide together on what we think the guys would like, okay?"  
  
Yami nodded his head as he helped Yugi pick up the pack of Coke, "Alright."  
  
Yami looked the selection over and picked up a pack of Mountain Dew and winked at Yugi, "My favorite,hehe."  
  
Yugi grinned and asked, "Now, what do you think they all would like?"  
  
Yami and Yugi both hummed together, "Hmmmm..."  
  
They both said at the same time, "Pepsi!"  
  
They both smiled and started to laugh as Yami picked up the Pepsi pack and walked up to the counter with Yugi right beside him.  
  
As they left the station, Yugi was burning bright red from embarrassment and Yami was smiling from ear to ear, "Apparently, she thought that we was a cute couple."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "I just think she thought.....you was cute."  
  
Yami laughed, "I knew that's why you acted like you was going to throw the pack of Coke at her, haha! You thought that she thought I was cute? Haha!"  
  
Yugi mumbled, "It's not funny!"  
  
Yugi smiled as he felt Yami's lips on his head in a little kiss and his voice masking evident laughter, "Would you actually think I would settle for second class after I've met my perfect angel? I don't think so."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, "Thank you."  
  
Yami looked ahead as they reached the house and answered, "Your welcome, my little angel."  
  
Yami knocked on the door and was greeted by a loud shout, "They're back!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi over his shoulder, "We're going to have to get away for a while."  
  
Yugi laughed, "It's too late now,haha!"  
  
Tristan and Joey was chasing Tea around the living room with spray cans filled with cream.  
  
Yugi was yelling at them from up on the couch, "Get her, Joey! Run Tea, run!!!"  
  
Yami laughed as he watched it all from the floor, stretched out and trying to rest his stomach and chest, "Which side are you on, Yugi?" Yugi made a little face, "Um......no one's."  
  
Yami glared at Seto who snorted loudly, "That's usual."  
  
Yami snarled, "What do you expect him to be? A backstabbing liar like you?"  
  
Seto snarled, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Yami glared, "Yes, it is!"  
  
Yugi jumped down from the couch, fell down beside Yami, put his hands on Yami's shoulder and glared up at Seto back down at Yami, "You guys have got to stop fighting!"  
  
Yami growled, "I'll never stop fighting him!"  
  
Seto answered, "Well, it's the same here!"  
  
Yugi was near tears as he looked down at the floor, "I don't want you to fight cause.....I.......I love you both."  
  
Seto looked like he was about to fall in the floor as Yami's eyes widened and he whispered, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi mumbled, "I love you both. Not in the same way but......I love you both and I couldn't stand to watch you both hate each other till you both die. I couldn't and I won't! I love you too much! It makes me so sad and.....and....."  
  
He couldn't see through his tears but he knew that everything had gotten quiet and everybody's attention was on him, "Just.......stop fighting.......please!"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes tightly and he felt something warm envelop him.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes in shock as he looked at Seto and Yami, his eyes blurry.  
  
Both of the older boys had their arms around him, Seto was on his right side and Yami was on the left, both of them was hugging him tightly.  
  
Yami whispered, "I'm sorry, my angel. It won't happen again."  
  
Seto smiled at Yugi, a loving smile, "I didn't know you cared that much about me. I'm sorry that I made you upset."  
  
Yugi didn't know what he should do, so he just hugged them both back, a big smile on his face as he said to them both, "I love you and I hope you both love me as much as I love you."  
  
Seto and Yami both said at the same time, "We do."  
  
They both glared at each other but they didn't say anything.  
  
Yugi laughed, "You guys don't have to be that civil. I just don't want you both threatening to kill each other, that's all. It scares me when you do that."  
  
Seto and Yami both nodded their heads and said at the same time, "Okay."  
  
Yugi got up from the floor and walked up to Tea, the sound of Yami and Seto arguing in the background as he asked them, "So, what do you all wanna do now?"  
  
Tea scratched her head and looked down at Yugi, "I'm sorry to tell you this, Yugi but we can't stay tonight and we can't have the party tomorrow."  
  
Yugi was a little disappointed but he didn't let it show in his voice as he asked, "Why not?"  
  
Tea grumbled, "While you was gone, my mom called and she told me not to forget that we're going to go to America and visit Six Flags Over Texas tomorrow and well.......I forgot cause I was so excited about your birthday and well, I would like it better if we stayed here and had the party instead of going to the stupid themepark anyway!"  
  
Joey mumbled, "I'm going to go visit my folks. Terrible, huh?"  
  
Tristan looked weird, "I'm going with Joey."  
  
Yugi sighed as he looked down at the ground, "Oh, okay. Well, it was a nice idea."  
  
Tea hugged Yugi as she grabbed her purse, "I'll give you your present before I leave tomorrow though and I'm sure Joey and Tristan will give you theirs too. Right guys?"  
  
Joey and Tristan both nodded, "Uhuh."  
  
They all filed out the door, hugging Yugi while they went out and waving good bye to Yami and Seto.  
  
Yugi closed the doors behind them and slumped down on the couch, sighing, "This is a lousy birthday."  
  
Yami and Seto both looked at each other and they both stood up, walked over to Yugi and sat down on opposite sides of him.  
  
Yami smiled, "You have us."  
  
Seto grinned, "We can give you our presents tonight. If you want em."  
  
Yugi beamed, "Would I? I would love it if you gave me your presents!"  
  
Seto jumped up first and walked toward the stairs, a big smile on his face, "I'll go get mine first."  
  
Yami leaned down and was going to say something when Seto came back with a present in his hands.  
  
Seto handed it to Yugi with a big grin on his face, "I thought you might want it. It's my pride and joy."  
  
Yugi quickly unwrapped it and gasped, "Wow! It's that journal and......one of your Blue Eyes!!! Wow! Thank you!"  
  
Yami glared at Seto and Yugi as Yugi embraced Seto, "I love it!"  
  
Yugi let go of Seto and winked at him, "I knew that what you wrote in there was about me."  
  
Seto looked nervous as Yami leaned forward and growled, "You wrote something about him?"  
  
Seto quickly asked, "Um, where's your present, Yami?"  
  
Yami looked down at the ground, "I don't have anything."  
  
Yugi was about to say something when Yami got up from the couch and quickly walked up the stairs, a grim look on his face.  
  
Yugi glanced at Seto, who winked at him, "Go reel him back in."  
  
Yugi laughed, jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs after Yami.  
  
Yami was sitting on the floor, right at the top of the stairs and his head was in his hands as Yugi quietly walked up to him.  
  
Yugi whispered, "Yami?"  
  
Yami seemed to groan and Yugi was starting to get worried.  
  
He inched a little closer to Yami and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi squeaked as Yami reached up, grabbed him and pulled him down onto the floor with him, his eyes sparkling with laughter, "I got ya!" Yugi laughed as he grabbed Yami around the neck, "Yeah, you do! And I hope you never let me go."  
  
Yami smirked, "Never."  
  
Yami smiled as he reached up and gently pulled Yugi's face closer to his, his eyes twinkling, "I wanted to tell you and I tried to but.....I do have a birthday present for you."  
  
Yugi grinned, "What is it?"  
  
Yami smirked, "It's me."  
  
Yugi chuckled, "I'd like to see you in wrapping paper."  
  
Yami kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, really?"  
  
Yugi giggled as he kissed Yami lightly on the cheek, "Yeah, really."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi to him and smiled, "I'm yours, no matter what happens between us, what life throws our way and no matter what storms we will have to weather. I will be there, by your side, forever and always. My sweet little angel."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi deeply, his soul, heart and love in it.  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by Seto, who sighed deeply and clasped his hands together in mock admiration, "Oh, how sweet love is. Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
Yami screamed as he chased Seto down the stairs, "I'm going to maim you, tie you to a chair and slowly torture you until you plead for my mercy!"  
  
Seto yelled back at him from the kitchen, "Keep on dreaming, loverboy!"  
  
Yami snapped, "Alright, you're so dead, you psycho!"  
  
Yugi crawled over to the top of the staircase, laid his head in one of his hands and sighed as he watched Yami and Seto do their daily routine, "I guess I'd better get used to it."  
  
Yugi knew that they were going to be together for a long time, weather lots of storms together, struggle through heartbreack and sorrow but at least they will have one another to help get them through.  
  
Hetty: IT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Oh, well, it had to end sometime. Well, I wanna thank you all for being there for me through it all and encouraging me to keep going on. I'm going to miss you all!!! I hope you review my other stories that I write!  
  
Hetty: Well, cya later! Bye!!! 


End file.
